


Molly's Reward

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and stuff, Humor, John kisses Molly, Kissing, Sherlock kisses Molly, Who is Molly's dessert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets something from Sherlock that she never, ever thought she'd get! And Molly gives Sherlock something he never dreamt of obtaining. In which Sherlock becomes Molly's dessert and John becomes her lover and the trio begin the case of 'What is Love.' Snogging occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly's Reward

“Molly,” Sherlock began, “without your assistance I would be dead now. I wanted to thank you, but more than that I wanted to let you know that I am in your debt. Please, if there is anything I can do for you. Anything at all, I will pay that debt as you desire.”

Molly looked into his eyes, then embarrassed, looked down to her hands as they rested in her lap. 

“Don’t be shy, Molly.” Sherlock encouraged her. “I won’t bite unless you want me to.” He smiled at her and not in a manipulative way; she could tell when he was doing that. 

She’d seen Sherlock manipulate people. He could be more charming than anyone she knew. He could give fake smiles and fake tears. He could twist anyone and his dog around his little finger. That was just the way Sherlock was. He got what he wanted with a carrot or a very large stick. 

“Well, you don’t have to come up with something right this minute,” he said.

Sherlock lifted her hand with his; touching his fair lips to the back of that well washed hand that smelled vaguely of lavender. He looked up at her, softening his gaze; letting his gratitude show from within.

Molly was the reason for his every breath. She had befriended him when everyone, except for John, had turned away from him. She, whom he had discounted and disastrously depreciated with his many long dissertations into her personal life, she was someone who proved to be as loyal and true as John could ever be.

He knew in his simulated heart that she had long desired a personal closeness to him, a relationship. Unfortunately, he was not into the messier parts of interpersonal relationships. As Mycroft said about sex and Sherlock Holmes, “How would you know?”

How would Sherlock know? Sexual desire had always, ALWAYS been trumped by the observational, investigational, running-off-the-tracks mind that wanted stimulus, stimulus and more stimulus. Oh and candy and flowers and cloying little bits of things just seemed too mundane for the time and talent she had given him.

Accessing his mind palace, looking into the far recesses of the vast wealth of knowledge, Sherlock came back to reality. He lifted Molly from her chair, took her into his arms, breathed in her mixture of antiseptic cleaners and feminine scents. From her stunned expression he was doing okay. He drew her in, placed his lips upon hers and though he had no passion in his heart, he knew he could act the part. So passion it was. Deep, longing, deranged desire, he put it all in there. For the woman who had kept him alive, the very best performance of his life; a kiss to top all kisses since the beginning of time.

Molly fainted


	2. Molly kisses Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn and Molly kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock was still holding Molly when she came to in his arms.

“I’ve got you,” he held her close as she reclaimed her balance. 

Molly had saved this man’s life. She had been there when everyone but John had turned away from him. He’d changed ever so slightly since his return. She had to change too!

Molly grabbed Sherlock by his suit lapels and pulled the giant down to her diminutive height. Throwing her arms around his neck she drew him in for her kiss. Her petal soft lips caressed his, but then her inner strength, that part of her that few knew, it leapt forward and she passionately began to devour Sherlock. She held him tight pressing her body to his, overwhelming herself with her boldness. Finally, after who the hell knew how long, she relinquish her grip on Sherlock and settled back into his arms.

“I hope I don’t have to faint now,” Sherlock smiled his little boy smile.

Molly looked away from his eyes and sighed regretfully.

“Molly, I was trying to be humorous and I believe I failed miserably.”

Sherlock lifted her chin, so he could look into her lovely dark eyes.

“Truthfully, I’m totally inexperienced in these matters. The kiss that I gave you was my very first attempt.” His eyes searched hers, would she now laugh at his admission?

“Oh,” Molly was taken aback, “Sherlock, I had no idea.” She place her hand over his beating heart, wanting so much to comfort him, but not really sure how to.

“Sherlock, it was THE most incredible kiss, I’ve ever felt.”

“I gathered that from your reaction.” Again he smiled his little boy smile and Molly’s heart melted.

“Since it was something that you enjoyed, let me make this offer to you. Whenever, were ever in all of time and space, if you desire another. Just say ‘another’ and I will gladly oblige you with another exceptional experience. Maybe I can even modify it so as not to cause you to faint, which might not be wise in some situations.”

“No, NO. I’d like them all to be exactly like that one. I’ll be ready next time and I won’t faint. I promise.”

“We are agreed then.” His smile broadened and his electric blue eyes shown with mirth. “I’m delighted that I’ve found something that I alone can provide and that you enjoy so well.”

 

Molly slid her arms around his too thin frame and stood up on tip toe.

“Another, please,” she whispered into the air between them.

Sherlock dutifully leaned down brought his lips to hers and watched with analytical precision as she closed her eyes and he gave another kiss. This one put the first to shame. This one would have taken the breath away from a hundred women and left none of them standing. He lingered and lingered and lingered more as he saw a slight flushing of Molly’s face as blood rushed into her skin. Then finally, as the kiss began to fade, he gently bit her lower lip and brushed his tongue across its surface.

Molly was encircled in his arms. Her eyes closed, a beatific smile upon her face, her skin tone enhanced, her lips flushed red and ripe with the heat of her engaged hormones. It was very interesting, this contact thing, but not to be mentioned. Not aloud.

Molly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“That was…amazing…Sherlock.”

Sherlock let Molly stand without further assistance; seeing that she was quite capable of normal activity.

John walked in and knew immediately that he had interrupted something. 

“I’ll be outside waiting for you, Sherlock.”

“John, no come in. Molly, John and I were going on a date night. Would you like join us?

“Yes, we can always use another body,” John smiled warmly and picked up Molly’s coat from a nearby coat rack. He moved toward her to help her put it on. “You two have been working all evening, time for a little relaxation and round or two of wine or beer. Whatever floats your boat?”

Molly was gently placed in her coat and John, gentleman to the last, offered her his arm. Then Sherlock trying to emulate his only friend offered her his arm too.

Molly beamed. She’d received her reward and it was a very special one. One that only Sherlock could give and she had been his very first. Now that was a mind blower. His very first kiss and what a gob-smacker that was. His very first kiss; that information would give her wet dreams for months. She strode out the morgue doors with two lovely and loveable men on her arms. It was her best_night_ever.


	3. Another Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has to have another!

The pub was not as crowded as normal, with only the regulars present. The three friends settled into a little corner booth. Molly sandwiched between Sherlock and John. She loved Sherlock and John was such a dear. She could go for him too, if she hadn’t set her sights on Sherlock, but for all of the time she’d known him, she had known Sherlock was unattainable. 

John, well he sort of knew what she was at; because he never pressed her. He was a charmer too, with manners and quiet ways that she also found enchanting. If she really had to choose between them in a match, well, John would come in a very, very close second.

The food was great, the company excellent. Sherlock was laughing and enjoying himself. It seemed to Molly that John made a great difference in Sherlock’s life. It was like John was a catalyst for Sherlock’s humanity.

“Shall we have another go?” John turned to catch the eye of the waitress.

“Another, please,” Molly giggled.

Now everyone at the table knew that she had asked for another drink. But without hesitation, Sherlock put his arm around Molly crushing her to his side. He head dipping down to her face and he planted a kiss upon her lips that had John wide eyed and open mouthed. It went on and on and John was wondering how they were breathing, when Sherlock finally gave it up.

“Should I be seeing if they have any empty rooms, upstairs?” John was very aware that most of the room was now focused on Sherlock and his very unsherlockian behavior.

Sherlock, not a bit of a change to his attitude gave Molly her personal space back. Molly was way too happy to worry about anything at all. She just glowed.

“John, I was giving Molly something that she desires that only I can give her.” 

“I could see that fairly well from right here, Sherlock. When did this all start happening? Cause for the life of me I don’t remember you being too keen on any kind of physical activity with Molly before this?” John waved the waitress over and ordered another round.

“I was trying to find something that I could give Molly for her help after the Reichenbach Fall as you have named the case. There was nothing I or she could think of that was appropriate for the tremendous amount of work she did for me in saving my life.”

“Well, I do think that her work was exemplary, Sherlock, but I’m not sure that this type of repayment is good for her.” John was very concerned.

“Explain, John.”

 

Molly was just getting her breath back and was extremely aware that she was now the center of attention.

“We are going back to the flat,” John said pleasantly.

Molly bit her lip and was going to excuse herself.

“Listen, Molly. We are going to go back to the flat and talk this out. You are going to spend the night. You can have my bedroom and we are all going to be adults about this.”

They finished their drinks, exited the pub got a taxi and arrived at the flat with little talk.

John changed the sheets on his bed, leaving Sherlock and Molly in the living room. Sherlock put the kettle on and tea and biscuits were ready when John came back in.

They all settled in as Sherlock strained the tea as he poured it all round. John sat in his chair and Sherlock and Molly sat on the couch.

“Sherlock, I think it’s commendable that you want to reward Molly for what she’s done for you. The problem that I see is that the type of kiss that you are giving her is generally the precursor to sexual intercourse. You are setting her up hormonally for sex. This may be okay once in a while but I think in the long run you will be frustrating her on a grand level.”

Sherlock and John both turned to Molly who had been quiet for some time now.

“How do you feel about this, Molly,” John asked?

Molly gave a sigh and placed her tea cup back on its saucer. She trembled ever so slightly.

“I’ve…quite enjoyed, these kisses…I do wish they were more than just kisses.” She blushed slightly and reached her hand out to touch Sherlock.

He took her hand and turned to John.

“John, you are quite an exceptional sexual partner. Possibly you could relieve Molly’s sexual tension after she’s hormonally excited?”

John sighed, shook his head and sat back in his chair.

“Molly, this is what I have to deal with. Sherlock these are deep human emotions that we are dealing with…affection, love and pro-creation. Not servicing a mare. Pardon, my bluntness, Molly, but you would understand better than most that Sherlock isn’t on the same emotional level as most of us.” 

(-_-) 

“I am trying, John,” Sherlock was being sincere. “I did offer the kisses, thinking that they were of high value to Molly.”

“Oh, they are, Sherlock. They are,” she said as she reached up to tug at a curl of his dark hair.

John could see the love that over flowed from Molly’s heart for his cool and frosty hearted Sherlock.

“Molly, would you want Sherlock to continue with these kisses?” John was so concerned about her. She was so beautiful and such a gentle, kind soul; intelligent and confident in her professional life. John thought what a prize she was. How lucky Sherlock was to have her as a friend and even luckier if she were to become his first love, if he could manage it.

Molly looked from Sherlock to John and back again. You didn’t need to hear her words to know what she would say next.

“I’m okay with the kisses, John. Really, I am.”

“Well, I think we need to modify the arrangement just a bit. I think public displays can be dispensed with. And I think it would be a good idea to modify them so that they vary in intensity from kiss to kiss.”

Everyone agreed to John’s amendments. It was way past midnight and so they dispersed to bed. John gave Molly a clean night shirt to wear to bed.

Sherlock convinced John to sleep in his bed as he felt his actions had instigated the sleepover and Sherlock took the couch. Everyone was set.

At 4:15 am Molly awoke and turned on the light. She guessed it was about not being in her own bed that had woken her.

She turned the light out determined to go back to sleep when she saw Sherlock standing in her open doorway, wearing nothing but a towel, his massive curly hair, damp from a shower.


	4. Midnight Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, let's hear it for the midnight show!

Molly stared at the very visible Sherlock. Her heart leapt, well she wasn’t quite sure were her heart leapt to, but it was very far, far away.

“I saw your light on, are you okay? Sherlock remained on the outside of the door way. Almost as if he needed permission to enter.

Molly turned on the bedside light again to view the nearly nude man in her doorway. He was a visual delight. His slender frame filled the doorway and looked even taller devoid of the stylish clothing he always wore. Everything about him was equally large. His long slender hands, his over sized feet had a gentle grace to them, and his porcelain skin had a slight pinkish glow from his shower. And those dark curls still moist from a recent wash. How very rakish it made him look, sort of like a pirate of old. His small towel, though accurately placed hid nothing of his man parts as the fluffy towel clung very appropriately and gave a wonderful show to those well versed in the language of draped items. Yes, everything was large and all was so well proportioned.

“Molly?” 

Sherlock’s questioning tone told her she had been staring much too long and her open mouth, now drying, that she had been gaping as well. She swallowed and gathered John’s bed shirt about her. Did she have the courage, the guts to indulge herself at this early hour of the morning in John’s bed with a man she adored? With Sherlock Holmes?

With some new found courage, she turned up her face to his and spoke.

“Another,” her voice sounded alien to her. It had a sultry note to it and it came from a place that it didn’t normally come from.

Sherlock gave a cheeky smile. Permission having been granted to enter the bedroom he strode in and wasn’t at all certain how to proceed when...

John walked by on his way to the bathroom. 

“I’d tell you two to get a room,” he said as he passed; not even stopping to chat. “But you already have one.”

Sherlock and Molly laughed with relief as the mild sexual tension between them evaporated. Then they laughed again as John walked back to Sherlock’s bedroom and very discretely closed the door.

Molly blushed a bright pink and Sherlock still laughing lightly came and sat next to her in the bed.

 

“It’s not every kiss that gets its own commentary,” Sherlock mused. “It’s not every kiss that needs one. Molly Hooper you are a tart for kisses. I can see that you will be keeping me busy, night and day fulfilling my pledge to you. I want you to know that it is always my pleasure.”

He took her in his arms and began the kiss, Molly encircling his naked shoulders throwing her arms about his neck and then they were falling backward into the bed. Sherlock’s strength keeping them together as he drew the kiss out and Molly moaned which caused him to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking permission to enter her more than willing mouth. Swiping her tongue across his, she gave her silent consensual reply. Then timid, quiet, shy and retiring Molly Hooper did something that she never thought she’d ever, ever do. She threw her leg over Sherlock’s backside and drew him to her, bringing them closer than they had ever been before.

Sherlock didn’t seem fazed by her boldness and only concentrated on the kiss that would have slain most women, a kiss that spoke of hunger and desire and longing…and sex. Everything he thought she wanted and could never have from him. Part of him wanted to delight in her response, but he knew that his own emptiness was a grand deterrent to any real physical intimacy that he could offer Molly. That made him rather uncomfortable; as John had said, what he gave was more than he ever wanted from Molly. He gave her hope and yet he could find none in his own heart. Hope for love, that highly volatile and corrupting agent that love was, just wasn’t in his repertoire.

He came up for air and held Molly close. Her heart was racing and her eyes were still closed. Gently he disengaged from her strong embrace and made sure she was completely back in the bed. He covered her once again with the bed clothes and looked down upon her radiant face. Her eyes opened demurely and she had such a look of happiness about her.

Let her hold on to hope, let her feel the goodness of each kiss, Sherlock thought. How could he take that away from her? She so deserved to be happy and yet, John’s words haunted him. He could just as easily crush her with his reality. That would not happen, he could not let her feel his own inner turmoil and recrimination, his hallow emptiness could not touch her loving, generous and full-of-joy heart.

He turned out her light and headed for the open door, but before he could make his great escape, his towel which had merely been folded on, loosened by the physical activity of the kiss, now fell to the floor. Sherlock stood in profile in the door way and was fully haloed by the diffuse lighting in the hall, his naughty bits ever so visible to Molly.

She stared, unabashedly, admiring the view, seeing the whole of him for the very first time. 

Unhurriedly, Sherlock retrieved his towel and tucked it on again.

“Next show at breakfast,” he voiced humorously in his sexy jaguar-like tones. 

Molly bit her lip, trying like hell not to laugh.


	5. A Few of His Own?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, John is having thoughts...of Molly.

Morning came with the smell of breakfast; a full fry breakfast with scrambled eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, hash browns, and tomato halves with lots of tea.

Sherlock was wrapped snuggly in his blue silk robe and nothing else. John came in fresh from his shower with his sweat pants and his robe. Molly was still wearing John’s night shirt. Everyone was totally not going to speak about the morning’s crazy goings on, when Sherlock came over to Molly and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

“That will have to last you till after breakfast,” he said rather matter-of-factly. 

Both Molly and John looked at each other, suppressed the need to laugh out loud and moved on to eating the very well prepared and tasty breakfast.

“Enjoy this while you can, Molly. Sherlock is not usually on the delivery end of breakfast. This is probably a once in a life-time experience.”

“I’ll be taking a cab into the Met on some business this morning, Molly; would you care to come with? I could drop you off at your place on the way. There’s no rush. You can shower first, if you care to.” John commented.

Molly thought about it and nodded her agreement. The huge breakfast made everyone except Sherlock, who ate sparingly, a bit too comfortable to move, Molly and John did clean up the kitchen and then Molly went in to shower. 

“You’re being very quiet, Sherlock. Thanks for the great breakfast by the way; I can’t remember when we’ve eaten so well.”

“Well, I thought it auspicious to be the good provider for you, John and for Molly who was literally my savior.”

“So have you two worked out your kissing arrangement?” John was curious but not wanting to pry too much.

“I find her desire, somewhat voracious, but nothing I can’t handle. Will you be at the Met long, John? I was hoping that we could begin the dictation and compilation of the information for the report on the Haver’s case.”

“I will only be a few hours, so plenty of time to work on that case when I get back.” 

Molly came through the door, refreshed and dazzlingly. John was silenced by her beauty. If she didn’t have a thing for Sherlock, he would definitely have been knocking at her door long ago.

Sherlock exited to get dressed.

(-_-) 

John held Molly’s jacket so she could snuggle into it.

“Taxi’s outside, Molly, ready?”

She nodded her shy smile turning into a broad radiance that glowed with life. They were out the door and down the stairs to the waiting cab.

“John, I want to thank you for having me over last night and helping me talk things out with Sherlock.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” John took Molly’s hand and squeezed it warmly. “You know Sherlock has real issues with feelings. He is really trying to do the best he can Molly.”

“I know, John, why don’t you and Sherlock come by later this week, say, Thursday? I’ll make dinner. It really was wonderful being together with the two of you.”

“I think I can get grumpy old Sherlock to come by. He’s not a huge eater but he can be had with fresh pastries. He’s got a sweet tooth the size of the Gherkin.”

“Thanks so much, John, oh here’s my stop.” Excited and pleased with the possibilities of the dinner to come, Molly reached for John pulling him into a good-bye hug and a kiss on his cheek.

John hugged her back. The scent of her filled him, the softness of her body so invigorating. He lingered as long as he dared and god, he felt the beginnings of arousal. Not good.

Thursday rolled around and John tried desperately to bow out.

“John, she invited both of us. You can’t back out now you have no outstanding girl friends to tend to. What is your problem? Besides I need a wing man in this kissing thing.” 

Sherlock was right. She did invite both of them. He’d just have to suck it up and try like hell not to let his hormones ride him.

All the way over in the taxi, John debated with himself. Should he tell Sherlock that out of the blue he felt things for Molly? No. That would only muddy the waters that surrounded Molly and Sherlock even more. Not to be done.

They entered Molly’s place and were greeted by the fantastic smells of a delicious home cooked meal. Everyone made themselves comfortable and Molly offered wine or beer.

“Do you happen to have a brown ale,” John inquired?

“Sure thing, John.”

Molly produced a brown ale and John proceeded to try to slowly drown his libido. Hoping like hell that Molly didn’t start asking for Sherlock’s kisses. Because right now he wouldn’t mind giving her a few of his own.


	6. John Kisses Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its John kissing Molly now. Can she handle it?

This was comfortable for Molly. Having her men about, feeding them up and talking shop; it was something that was missing from her life; companionship, camaraderie and closeness. It was all she ever wanted or dreamed of. These men were special, the very best. Her smile widened and laughter came easily as John finished his joke.

Molly got up to put some different music on her CD player. Sherlock strolled through Molly’s French doors and out into her little garden. John followed him.

“You okay Sherlock? You seem very quiet bordering on ‘should I be worried?” John commented and took a sip of his beer.

Sherlock turned suddenly and looked John in the eyes, titling his head ever so slightly as if to examine his friend from a slightly different angle.

“You care about her, don’t you John?”

John took a breath, cleared his throat and wonder if he dare speak the truth. Oh, what the hell thought John, he can read me like a book anyway.

“Yes. Yes I do, Sherlock, but she’s got this thing for you. I don’t want to interfere.” 

“She cares for both of us, John. She is a woman of uncommon needs. I have underestimated her before, but I daren’t do that again. She means a great deal to both of us.”

“So what are you proposing?”

“Follow me back into the house and keep your silence. Listen as I speak.” Sherlock walked back into Molly’s place and took his seat. 

Sherlock sipped his wine; leaning back into his chair looking at Molly and John as they sat across from him.

“Molly, I think that it is time for me to speak to you and John, as my friends.”

Sherlock was now center stage, where he was most comfortable.

“Molly, I have promised you passionate kisses upon your request and you are aware that this is acting on my part. You have saved my life. Nothing that you could ask of me would be beyond my reach to give. Yet, I feel that you would be better served by a real relationship with…John.”

“Sherlock,” John started to interrupt.

(-_-) 

Sherlock looked at John and silence prevailed.

Sherlock looked to Molly who sat silent, her doe-eyed beauty shown bright.

“I am a confirmed and committed virgin with absolutely no desire to change. So you have a choice, pretend passion that has no depth or substance with me or real passion that grows and bares the fruit of love with John.”

“John is a warm affectionate man. He is experienced in the pleasures of the flesh. He is a generous lover who lingers where other man do not. He is an honorable and loyal man. He also needs someone who understands that I need much of his time too, beyond all that, his passionate kisses will be real, leading to enduring love and sex that will frankly blow your mind. You know me Molly, I am not polishing the apple; I speak the truth.”

“Molly you deserve real love, not the faded dream that I offer. Know that John has always been fond of you. Finding you attractive, but because of your obvious desire for me he has withdrawn himself from the pursuit of you. Of late, seeing me kiss you, his arousal has come forward and I can see it in him now.”

John groaned and swiped his hand across his face in embarrassment.

“On the matters of the heart, I can claim no real proficiency, but I know you and I know John. And I do care about both of you, my true and faithful friends. Nothing would make me more joyous than to see you both find a measure of happiness, now whether that is with each other, I can only hope.”

“I have seen that love can be a dangerous and destructive agent, but it can also be a life affirming epiphany; as my life has been deeply changed by the presence of you both in my world.”

Sherlock stood taking Molly by the hand and sat her down on John’s lap. 

“Molly, you don’t have to do this, really…”John would never force Molly to anything that she did not willingly want.

Molly reached up and took John’s face in her warm hands. She looked at his midnight blue eyes, tilting her head as she gazed at him as if seeing him in a new light. Bringing her petal soft lips to his, she kissed John.

At first he tried to resist the warmth and love he found there, the tenderness tore open his heart and he had to reciprocate. Placing his arms around her, he drew her close and melted her kiss with his own growing desire. She made joyous little noises and these only spurred him on. They were alone in their own little world. Nothing else, no one else mattered as their one kiss became many.

(-_-) 

Sherlock watched with keen interest, taking copious mental notes concerning position, pressure, duration as one movement flowing into another. It was all very fascinating. Then as things got more intense, he decided it was time to retire to his Thought Palace to catalog, correlate and re-view the data just collected. He knew when John and Molly got up and moved into her bedroom. He also knew that John was aware that he was happily ensconced in his Thought Palace. Sherlock shut down his auditor reception. John was known to make his lovers scream in ecstatic release. That might be a bit too much information.

Several hours later, John emerges, fresh for a shower with only a towel wrapped around him.

“Sherlock, Molly says you need to come back in here with us. She wants her lover and her actor in her bed. She says good actors as well as good lovers are hard to find.”


	7. Molly's Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So John is Molly's lover, who is her dessert?

“Sherlock, Molly says you need to come back in here with us. She wants her lover and her actor in her bed. She says good actors as well as good lovers are hard to find.”

At the sound of John’s voice Sherlock came back from his Mind Palace in an instant.

“Did I hear you correctly, John?” Sherlock stared at John with a slightly bewildered look.

“Yes, you heard me correctly. Now up and back.” John turned and walked back to Molly’s bedroom as Sherlock followed.

Her room was comfortable with a woman’s touch. Not frilly as Sherlock might have imagined, there was more of a thoughtful harmony and balance of items, with placement that was very calming and visually beautiful.

And speaking of visually stunning, Molly, also recently showered, laid in bed with a sheer negligee on that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. What a sight she was, if there were a word that described her it was satiated. Her whole body smiled at Sherlock. Her eyes had a dreamy look and if a woman could radiate love, Molly Hooper did.

John lay down at her left side, being left handed he wanted his dominate hand at the ready. Sherlock sat on the right side of the bed and was glad to see his two friends looking very happy. John was not aglow as Molly was, but he looked like he’d just won the lotto, finished the Kentucky Derby on the winning horse and was the first man to land on Mars, yeah, that kind of happy.

“I’m not quite sure why I’m here,” Sherlock queried? “Is there a need for more sex?”

“No, Sherlock, I think Molly has had as much sex as she wants or needs at the moment.”

Sherlock smiled at them, they were both spent, in a good way.

“Then why the summons?” Sherlock was very curious now.

Molly grabbed Sherlock by his shirt and pulled him down to her lips and kissed him with the same intensity that she had before this had all started.

“I think she’d like dessert,” John said his smile turning into a wicked grin.

Sherlock kissed Molly with one of his more intense kisses.

John softly touched Sherlock’s cheek and then ran his fingers through Sherlock’s silky curls.

“We both want to thank you,” John said, “for bringing us together, for making us more aware of each other.”

Sherlock came up for air and lay down at Molly’s other side. The view of Molly and John as a happy couple fills his vision. Sherlock smiles his little boy smile feeling the warmth of his friends down to his bones; not an unpleasant feeling at all.

“So am I always going to be dessert now, Molly, you voracious woman.”

“Yes, Sherlock, you are the very best dessert that anyone could wish for. John and I are still trying to figure out how to repay you for your kindness and your logic,” Molly said. “We are still in our early stages of getting to know one another, but when we feel comfortable, we’d like you to come in as our consulting detective of love?” Molly smiled in good humor, a giggle not far from her lips.

“You’ve always thought that love was a destructive force, Sherlock. We’d like to prove to you that it can be something else. We’d like you to investigate our love. Collect all the data you need interview us and do everything possible during your investigation to prove that love can be a force for construction and creation,” John said.

Molly turn towards John and he lowers himself to her lips. His kiss is like none Sherlock has ever witnessed and he marvels at the duration and penetration of this post-coital kiss.

“You are both okay with this voyeuristic study,” Sherlock queries?

“Well, truthfully Sherlock, it was all we could think of that was something only we could give you, something that would fill your data needs and hopefully give you enough information to change your mind about love,” John says with absolute sincerity.

“Molly, John, how very thoughtful of you both. I’ve never been given such an intriguing and insightful gift. The ‘What is Love Case?’ could well be one of our most important cases to date, John.”

Molly pulls her new found lover and her old friend into a warm hug. She feels terribly happy. Beyond words happy and she begins to cry.

“Have we done something wrong, John?” Sherlock is not used to seeing a woman cry up close.

John hands Molly a tissue.

“No, Sherlock, in this case we’ve done something very right. We’ve made Molly so happy that words can’t express her feelings, only tears. Those are the tears that every man should seek out and find. They are her tears of joy.

Sherlock reaches into his jacket pocket for a sample glass vial. With any luck he can acquire several of these tears for analysis. Molly bites her lip and keeps from laughing as he collects his sample. Sherlock caps the vial and puts it away. Molly and John begin to laugh, as Molly pulls Sherlock into her embrace for another dessert kiss, John playfully pelts him with a pillow.


End file.
